


Yes, Daddy

by TatlBJifik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Asahi, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking, fairly light spanking, kinda ooc Asahi, like tbh its not super focused on that tho, more the daddy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlBJifik/pseuds/TatlBJifik
Summary: basically just daddykink asanoya pwp, enjoy





	Yes, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey, first fic ever, lemme know how ya like it. hit me up at my tumblr for prompts, or if you like blogs full of shitposts ig

Tanaka's laugher followed him out the front door of the Nishinoya residence as he left, hollering a few more goodbyes, Noya waving him off with a grin. The expression didn’t last long, his smile faltering, freezing in place when the door finally clicked shut. He heard Asahi sit down on the couch with that telltale disappointed sigh. "I thought you had learned your lesson this morning, Yuu."

Noya gulped, a thrill running through him. He could feel the shift in Asahi's tone from the giant, gentle marshmallow he and their friends knew and loved to the stern, reprimanding tone that only Noya got to hear. His heartbeat kicked up several notches and his hands shook slightly as he turned the lock on the door. "I... I guess I didn't, sir."

Another sigh, and a shake of the head. Though he was facing away from Asahi, Noya knew exactly the expression on his face, one of "reluctant" resignation. "That's disappointing. I thought I was going to get to reward my good boy tonight but apparently he is more interested in showing off to his friends by being a little brat, hm?"

Noya couldn't help the quiet moan he let out, sinking further into their game, into the role of a naughty, attention-hungry boy getting scolded. He trudged over, trying his damndest to portray reluctance when they both knew he couldn't be more excited. Seeing Asahi so calmly, effortlessly confident and empowered never failed to turn him on intensely and he was soooo ready to have those big strong hands on him, holding him down, leaving him no doubt as to who's in charge here. "I-I'm sorry Daddy."

"Bratty boys are always sorry right before they get punished, aren't they?" Asahi flashed an amused grin at him and Noya's knees honest to god went wobbly. "Now. You knew what it was gonna get you when you acted up. Assume the position, sweetheart."

Stomach fluttering in anticipation, he went, bending forward to lay facedown across Asahi’s glorious thighs, focusing all his willpower into not rutting against them. His thick, muscular, strong thighs, warm and solid underneath him, supporting his weight with such ease...

A loud smack landed on Noya's thigh and he yelped, the sting and heat from the slap radiating from the point of contact in just the right way, sending an accompanying heat through him, pooling somewhere low in his gut.

"Did I say you were allowed to do that, Yuu?" Asahi demanded in a crisp, quiet voice that cut through Noya more effectively than any yelling. He shook his head no, biting his lip to hold in a groan as he reluctantly held his hips at bay.

"No, Daddy, I'm sorry."

Asahi sighed, pulling Noya's shorts and underwear down his thighs, rubbing a hand over where the first spank had landed. "Be a good boy, sweetheart, and when this is over we can have some fun, hm? You can earn your way back into Daddy's good graces. Does that sound like a plan?"

Noya nodded fervently, shivering in delight at the pet name. He loved being in Daddy's good graces even more than being in trouble.

The first few smacks landed on the meatiest part of his ass, loud, but not much sting, to warm him up first. Noya was just about to ask him whether this was meant to be a spanking or a light pat-down, but Asahi's sass alert system is top of the line, and just as Noya opened his mouth a hard cupped hand falls on his left ass cheek with a solid thud, knocking a frankly embarrassing high-pitched noise out of him that he most definitely denied making later when Asahi recounted the event.

After that, the harder spanks fell in rapid succession, quickly turning his skin hot and bright red. Tears welled up in Noya's eyes as he reflexively tensed, knowing that it would make the sting worse but unable to help himself. Asahi liked to mentally predetermine a number of spanks to give according to the punishment and get them all out of the way quickly. While this method made for short sessions, the lack of a breather kept them intense, and extremely effective at turning Noya into a contrite and teary-eyed mess (that is, until he was ready to be a brat again, but hey, what can he say? It came with a great benefits package.)

Soon enough Noya was spouting apologies and begging pardons in a watery warble that he knew Asahi was weak for. He felt the volleys cease just in time to keep him from actually crying (which was lucky, because no matter how many times he'd told Asahi he liked it, the big teddy bear always felt bad when he made Noya cry.) Almost immediately, Noya was lifted into Asahi's arms, cradled close and kissed all over. Though it meant his freshly spanked ass was sat down against the hard planes of Asahi's wonderful, wonderful thighs, this was easily Noya's favorite part. He sighed contentedly and melted into the cuddles, wrapping his arms around Asahi's neck and breathing him in. 

"I really am sorry Daddy, I won't do it again." Noya mumbled against his neck, feeling Asahi's chuckle reverberate through his chest.

"Yes, you will baby. And we'll have to take care of it again. But that's alright. I knew what I signed up for." 

Noya grinned. Asahi knew him too well. But Noya knew Asahi just as well and knew if he didn’t keep the momentum of the game going, Asahi would start getting nervous, and Noya was nowhere near being done with their game just yet. Noya’s borderline sweet smile quickly turned coy as he lifted his head from Asahi’s shoulder to direct it up at him, slipping from Asahi's arms to land between his legs on the floor. His hands ran over his thighs reverently, batting his eyelashes dramatically. "You take such good care of me, Daddy. Let me take care of you too. Can I? Pretty please?"

Asahi swallowed thickly and nodded. He could never handle it when Noya got like this, playful and eager for him. His hand traveled to the button of his jeans, undoing them and sliding them and his underwear down enough to pull his cock out, stroking it idly as Noya pulled his pants off the rest of the way. Once finished getting Asahi’s clothes completely off, Noya caught sight of him jacking his cock and pouted, shooing his hand away to replace it with both of his own smaller ones. "No, Daddy, that's my job. You said I could. No take backs."

Asahi groaned and nodded, running his hands through Noya's hair instead, pushing it gently away from his face. "You're right, baby, don't let me get in the way." he chuckled lightly, taking deep steadying breaths in an effort not to lose his shit at the visual of Noya’s hands wrapped around his cock. Noya smiled brightly, laying his head down on Asahi's thigh as Asahi’s hand continued running through his hair while he stroked him to full hardness, tongue laving the underside occasionally to keep the slide of his hand slick. He pecked small kisses along Asahi's inner thigh until he got to the base of his cock, running his tongue up, up, up to the very top. Locking eyes with Asahi, he took a deep breath, opened his mouth wide, and proceeded to swallow down as much of him as he could reasonably fit.

Asahi cried out, hand tightening in Noya's hair as he desperately tried to split his focus on 1) not choking his significantly smaller boyfriend and 2) not coming immediately. Noya preened (as much as it was possible to outwardly preen when your mouth was so full), overjoyed that he was able to coax that kind of reaction out of Asahi so easily. He took a few deep breaths before sinking further down on his cock, spit dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, making it wet and sloppy. He looked up through his lashes at Asahi, watching every gorgeous expression flit across Asahi's gorgeous face, drinking it in and reveling in it.

Sliding his mouth off slowly, Noya rested his cheek atop Asahi’s thigh, his hand keeping the pace that his mouth had just been setting, lewd wet noises and Asahi’s low moans filling the air between them as Noya jerked him steadily. "You're so pretty like this, Daddy. I love making you feel so good. Love seeing you like this just for me, because of me.”  
Asahi let out a loud, hungry groan at that, heated eyes taking in the sight of his boy, his Yuu on his knees for him, just for him. “Me? Baby, you… you look so good. Being such a good boy, Yuu. So, so good for Daddy. Please baby, make Daddy feel good. You’re so wonderful at it, Yuu. So good.” He babbled, fingers carding through Noya’s hair and stroking down his cheeks. Noya let out a happy little trill of a noise, lighting up like a Christmas tree at the praise. Asahi's index finger trailed down from petting over his cheeks toward Noya's mouth, Noya latching onto it, sucking it just as eagerly as he had taken his cock. He slid Asahi’s finger out of his mouth with a final ‘pop’ to wrap his lips instead around his hard cock again, sucking wetly and re-establishing a rhythm for bobbing his head that sent Asahi cursing.

Asahi was losing himself in the hot, wet sucking of Noya’s sweet little mouth. He grabbed onto his hair, gazing down and taking in every detail of his face, wanting this moment burned onto his retinas. His lips were pink, slick with spit and precum, plump and hot from sliding up and down, stretched around his girth. His cheeks were as pink as his lips, bright and flushed with excitement and desire. His eyes were shining and a little dewy, hungry for him, and it sent a hot throb of arousal straight to Asahi’s groin to think of how much Noya wanted him. He was already dangerously close, Noya’s sweet words and sweeter mouth expertly bringing him steadily to that brink. His palm slid down from his hair to cup his face, Noya leaning affectionately into it, making Asahi’s chest tighten in adoration. “I’m already really close, baby, I can’t help it when you get like this. So d-determined to make me feel good.”

Noya’s bright eyes beamed up at Asahi, his mouth kicking into the next gear, wanting to bring Asahi off with the same single-minded determination he applied to the court. He slid up to tongue the head, hand coming up to jack him fast and reckless, the way he liked it. His mouth popped off the head briefly to speak. “Love making you feel so good Daddy, can’t wait for you to come in my mouth. I want you to so bad, Daddy. Please please please.” 

Finesse went out the window, all Noya’s work now going to making him come hard and fast, lapping at the head, hand speeding up around him, gazing up at him with a starved sort of desperation, mouth wide open, ready to catch everything Asahi gave him, and Asahi couldn’t keep himself from coming if he wanted to. He felt like his whole body seized as he came, spurt after spurt landing mostly on Noya’s waiting tongue, a few hitting his cheek when he closed his mouth to swallow and Asahi groaned at the pretty picture it all painted. His hands tightened hard in Noya’s hair, smearing the head of his cock across the trail of semen with a moan, the stimulation nearly too much on the sensitive head, the visual nearly too much for his overwracked brain. If felt like ages before his orgasm finally passed, leaving him panting and slumped against the couch, a puddle of wrung-out satisfaction. Noya looked over his work with a triumphant grin, swiping the cum off of his face and hopping up onto the couch next to Asahi excitedly.

“Hah! That was awesome! I think that’s the quickest I’ve gotten you off yet! Who’s the best? Huh huh, Asahi, who’s the best?”

Asahi buried his face in his still trembling hands, a tired sigh sounding from behind his fingers. His cheeks were beginning to redden, nerves returning in increments. “Was it okay? I didn’t hit you too hard, did I? Oh, but I pulled your hair so hard there at the end, it must have hurt-“

“Hush!” Noya demanded, not unkindly, climbing into his boyfriend’s lap and prying his hands away from his face, kissing his cheeks, his chin, his nose, his lips. “You were amazing, babe. It was perfect. We have safewords for a reason, right? Now, I demand at least 10 minutes of cuddling before you can freak out anymore! Deal?” he smiled at him, bright as a star, and Asahi warmed from the inside out at the love he felt for Noya. It’s this, his shining faith in him, his unwavering loyalty, his constant drive to do better that made Asahi want to do better himself, that gave him the confidence to be the best of himself. He could afford to try, to be exactly who he wanted to be. He had his guardian behind him, always. He wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, the way he knew made Noya’s breath hitch.

“Hm. That would normally be an excellent plan, sweetheart. But you’ve been so good. And you still haven’t gotten off. It’s my job to take care of you, right?”

Noya looked up at him, surprise and delight shining in his eyes as he nodded, sinking further into Asahi’s strong, warm arms. “Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
